Never Forgotten
by Dazzling Vanilla
Summary: What if D came back close to 10 years later, and he sees the women he left behind and something else that shocked him and he never knew about this. R&R Pairings D
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Hunter D, never have and never will.

**Author's Note**: After seeing the Vampire Hunter D Movie, I thought it might be interesting if I wrote a fanfic about it, of course it's different from my point of view.

**Summary**: What if D came back close to 10-years later, and he sees the women he left behind and something else that shocked him and he never knew about this. (R&R) Pairings (D&D)

Never Forgotten

By:TheEvilfairy

Doris was in the Kitchen washing dishes until her 9-year-old son disturbed her as he ran in the kitchen.

He said "Mom can I go outside please?" he gave the puppy dogface.

Doris said, "Oh, Alright but make sure you be careful Derrick ok, it's late outside."

Derrick smiled, "I promise mom."

He ran outside and Doris notice the door was wide open. "What am I going to do with him?" she smiled

As Derrick was playing in the woods he was getting strange cravings for blood, but it went away but than it came back. Derrick notices a man on a black horse and he saw he was coming this way. He just stood right they're unable to move until it was closer and closer until the man on the horse said, "Are you lost?"

Derrick said nervously, "N- No are y-you?" D stared at the boy as he seen his eyes changed colors. Derrick said, "I should b-be going." He had to get away he was thirsty for blood. D said, "Boy are you human?" Derrick said, "Y-yes" Derrick heard his mother yell and knew it was time to go. D said, "Can you show me your village." Derrick said, "Ok I guess it wouldn't hurt."

As they was walking it didn't take long before they came to a small Village and in this tiny village D knew he had seen this place before and than he saw the women he thought he would never see again. And you could guess who that was it was Doris.

She put her hand over he mouth she whispered, "Oh my god its Derrick's father, it's the man I fell in love with." Doris ran to D and gave him a hug and she said, "I am so glad you came back D." Derrick said, "You know him mom?" Doris said, "yes mm.. Derrick can you go in the house while mom have a private conversation."

Derrick smiled, "Nope not at all, see you later." He went walking in the direction their house was. D said, "So that's your son?" Doris said, "Yeah, and I haven't been with no one else if your thinking I have been, he is almost 10 years old."

D said, "He is my son than." Doris nodded her head and she smiled. Doris said, " How long are you going to be here, I really don't want you to leave us again but I understand you have things you have to do."

D said, "Doris to tell you the truth I don't know, but when the time comes for me when I must leave I will not forget to come back." Doris smiled at those words she said, "Oh D, I am so happy your back." Doris said come on in and meet your son Derrick she smiled. D nodded as they both walked in Doris almost tripped but D caught her. Doris said what was that she looked on the floor and saw their son pale and looked lifeless.

Doris cried, "No Derrick! Is he alive?" she ran over to him and she putted his head on her chest as she cradled him. D got on his knees as he observed his son he said, "He needs blood, he been avoiding it for a long time now if he doesn't get no blood he could die." D had cut his wrist and putted it out towards his son. Derrick could smell the blood his eyes flashed red as he took his father's wrist into his mouth roughly and started to drink his blood.

After Derrick was done he got up and shocked now that he had realize what he did. He panicked "Why did I just do that?" he put his hands in his hair. D said, "Don't be ashamed of who you are, you are human but there is a small part of you that is like me, and that's a vampire."

Derrick said, "Who are you?" Doris said, "Remember I told you sweetheart that your father would someday return?" Derrick said, "Err yeah." Doris smiled, "That man over there he is your father." Derrick whispered, "Dad your back." he ran and hugged his father and he started crying. Doris said "Aww such a touchy moment."

Derrick smiled, "So does this mean that you are staying with us forever?" D said, " I doubt it, but I will be here for awhile and when the time comes for me to leave I wont forget to come back Derrick." He said seriously. Derrick said, "How often do I have to drink blood, its kind of creepy if you ask me." He said unsure D said, "You shouldn't have to drink a lot since your percentage is mostly human, but once in a while you must feed." Derricks said, "Well I guess that's kind of good."

He starched his head. Doris looked out the window and saw it was getting very late and knew it was Derrick's bedtime. Doris said, "I think somebody is getting sleepy." She smiled as she saw Derrick yawned. Derrick said, " Aww mom come on its only eight forty five.

Doris said, "Come on sweetheart its your bedtime." Derrick said, "Ok but only if dad put me to bed."

Doris looked at D too see his reaction, but he didn't give one he stayed the same. D said, "Derrick you must know that even though I am your father I don't always act like one, but I promise I will protect your mother and you Derrick." Doris said, "We will both watch over you always sweetheart."

Derrick smiled, "Love you mom and dad." He went upstairs into his room.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Someone or something was spying, and they now knew that D had a family. Now that they know this it is going to be one deadly road ahead of them. But the question is are they ready?

* * *

Author's Note: So how was it, I hope it was good so that I can continue. If this fic is bad than I wont continue. Review and let me know, thanks for reading my very first Vampire Hunter D fanfic!

Next chapter summary: D now knows that he haves a family to support and protect, and his hand gives him some advice. Also something bad is about to go down in chapter two.


	2. The Missing II

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Hunter D, never have and never will._

_**Summary**: What if D came back close to 10-years later, and he sees the women he left behind and something else that shocked him and he never knew about this. (R&R) Pairings (D&D)_

Never Forgotten

Chapter II: The **Missing**

By: TheEvilfairy

Doris had set up a guest room for D; even though she really wanted D to sleep with her she knew he wasn't ready for this kind of thing. Besides she wanted him to feel comfortable.

"All done D, now get some rest and we can talk more in the morning ok?"

He nodded his head as went in the room she prepared for him and it was a nice small room. He took of his sword and put it on table. He was thinking about the family he now had, but he was interrupted when his hand started to talk.

"What the hell did you get yourself into D, you should have never slept with her!"

"That's enough, this doesn't concern you."

"If your enemies found out about your _family_, you all will be in danger."

"I know, that's why I can't stay so long."

"Finally you're making some good choices but I say we need to leave as soon a possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(In Derrick's Room)**

Derrick was fast asleep but the poor child hasn't notice before he went to sleep his window was wide open. And on the other side of his window a Vampire was watching him.

"He looks so much like his father, it's a sham he will never see him again." He grinned.

The vampire went into Derrick's room picked up the boy and throw him over his shoulder. After he did that he left, and not a trace was found.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(In The Guest Room)**

D was really confused and didn't know how all this happened so fast. He sensed that a vampire was nearby so he got his weapon and was ready to go hunting.

When he got there he notice that the vampire disappeared but what really got his attention was that scent of the vampire was in his son's room.

"See D I knew this was coming, now what are you going to do they will kill him." His hand said angrily.

"They will not lay a hand on him if they know what is good for them, and they will pay for even coming near him!" he hissed.

Doris walked into the room and she saw D, but he looked very angrily. Than she noticed that her son wasn't on his bed than she started to panic.

"DERRICK WHERE IS HE!" she screamed

"A vampire took him, I will get our son back just stay here." He said calmly

"No I need to come because they have our son!" she cried

"I said no, you would only get in the way."

D went out the window and left a depressed Doris behind. He didn't want her to get in the way, he only want to worry about getting his son back not his son and Doris. He got on his horse and went in the direction the vampire and his son scent was.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**(Derrick and the Vampire)**

Derrick was beginning to awake up but he knew something didn't feel right. He looked around and he didn't see himself on his bed, nor did he see his room. But he did see a tall man with dark black hair, hazel eyes looking at him.

"I see you finally awoken little one, too bad you will be dieing before you father can save you."

"Who are you?" Derrick said crying

"Since you will be dying I will tell you, my name is Ragnor

, I am one of the most powerful vampires and I have never been defeated!" he said proudly

"My father will get you and when he does you will be so sorry!" he said angrily

"We will see, to bad you wont be able to see the fight." Drake yelled

Derrick tried to run but was knocked to the ground hard.

"Ahhhaaaaaaaah!" Derrick screamed

"You will die in the matter of hours, so enjoy your last moments." He smirked

Ragnor left Derrick in the dark cell in the castle, he was going to tell the other vampires about his successful capture of the great vampire Hunter D son.

When he went downstairs he saw the Vampires feasting on Human he didn't ant to interrupt them but he wanted to tell them about the victory.

"Silence, I have some important good news!" he grinned

They all got quit ready for him to go on, soft moans were from the victims and screams were heard.

"I have captured D's son!" he said proudly

They all screamed, they was so happy because now D will beg them for mercy and they would have him were they wanted him.

"I will be right back, I must complete another task." He grinned

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(In The village)**

"Oh god I hope they will both be okay, I feel so helpless."

She started to cry but than she saw a guy with hazel eyes staring at her with a big grin on his face.

"No get away from me now!" Doris screamed

"That I cant do." He smirked

Doris's screams were heard, had killed the only person that D had ever loved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(Near the Castle)**

D had finally found out where they took his son, he only hoped that he was okay and when this was finally over he will have to move Doris and Derrick to another location and he would have to leave them. It was far to dangers to have a family especially when you have vampires trying to kill your ass left and right.

"So D you finally came, I have a surprise for you."

Ragnor throw Doris dead body in front of him; And D for the first time was divested.

"No… this cant not be.." he was speechless

"Well your son is next, the only way you can get him back is if you defeat me." He smirked

"That wont be a problem, its time for you too die!" he hissed

"Such powerful words, well lets see if your full or shit or not." He grinned

* * *

Author's Note: That's all for today, more to come soon. Thanks for the people that reviewed my story I really appreciated.


End file.
